The First Day Of My Last Days
by Rko.Cena
Summary: Summary: When the lights go out, it doesn’t just get dark…it doesn’t just consume...When the lights go out, they don’t just go out…they stay out…When all the lights go out, it doesn’t just mean you’re alone…it means there’s no hope.
1. The First Day Of My Last Days

**Title:** The First Day of My Last Days…  
**Rating:** MA (varies with chapters)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean possibly Sam/Dean/Brian  
**Spoilers:** Vaguely here and there for Seasons 1 through 4.  
**Summary:** When the lights go out, it doesn't just get dark…it doesn't just consume...When the lights go out, they don't just go out…they stay out…When all the lights go out, it doesn't just mean you're alone…it means there's no hope.  
**Notes:** First series in this Universe...

**Feedback:** Please! Please! Please!

The First Day Of My Last Days…

* * *

There are only two people I believed I could be happy with. Only two people which my world revolved around. Only two people I could count on no matter what happened. When dad and I had the worst fight imaginable about me leaving for Stanford, I never felt so hurt and betrayed. And even after everything was said and done, his candle didn't burn out. But the darkness grew and advanced. Terrified and alone, I sought out someone to help keep the darkness at bay. Then I met Jess…

The connection we had was so special to me. I thought I could build a life with her – a normal life. She made me so happy. I wasn't alone anymore.

Two candles. That's all that has been in my life. Until Jess. Her candle appeared out of nowhere with a light so bright all the shadows were vanquished. I thought everything would be alright – that all the problems would disappear and I could just live like that…

Then he was here. Deep down, in my bones, I knew something was wrong when Dean asked for my help searching for dad. At first I didn't want to believe it – I wanted to keep the life I worked so hard to build. I tried to cling to it with all my strength. I didn't want to go back – not with all the bad and painful memories still there. Not with all the wounds still unhealed. Not with all the pain waiting for me…

On that fateful night – the night her light burnt out and the darkness advanced even further – I never felt so much pain, anger, hatred, and guilt. I was _terrified_ that the darkness would swallow me. But he was there.

He has always been there. Always there to take care of me, protect me, and love me. He's always had my back. Always there for me – even if I wasn't for him. He helped me get through the pain and guilt about Jess. And somewhere down the line, I noticed the change in myself… I began to feel more strongly about him than I should… But his candle has always been there – burning brightly even when others would flicker and dim or expire. It drew me in like a moth to a light.

And I was glad that he was there. As long as he was there the darkness couldn't reach me… So wherever Dean went, I would go too. And it felt good to be with him – I felt safe and happy.

But while we were searching for dad, I began questioning dad's safety – I begun to give up. We weren't making any progress and we hadn't heard from him in such a long time. And with each passing day, that candle would flicker and waver and get dimmer. And the darkness would begin to surround me, begin to corner me.

But then we finally heard from dad and the light grew again. But then he didn't want us to try and find him – he didn't want us to help him. Was he trying to get himself killed? The candle's light grew only slightly and the darkness receded a little.

And it continued like this until the accident – when Dean's light was so small…when the light I've been depending on to keep the darkness at bay was so close to burning out. With the two candles nearly burned out, the darkness soared.

It was suffocating and horrifying and so _very_ empty. And then his light went out. In that instant I knew something was terribly wrong, just like before… The darkness slithered even closer and in a moment of panic and unfathomable fear, Dean's light burned even brighter than before.

He has always been there. Even through dad's death. Even though he's hurting just as badly. And over time, on our journey, to kill that yellow-eyed son of a bitch, fire would slowly change color from a searing yellow to a crimson red. And even then I knew something horrible was coming.

And as I watched it change before my eyes, I vowed that after everything he's done for me, I would do the same for him. I would be strong just like him. I would protect him just like he does me. And then I saw it…

I saw the darkness recede even further, a fourth candle that I've never seen started to burn. I strengthened my promise then. I would do my best to stop his pain. I would do my best to make him happy. I would do my best to love him as much as I could.

I thought I could be strong like him but the forces of darkness are endless. And after each case, after each evil creature, after each demon the road before me started to disappear. Or maybe it was me. Maybe I just couldn't handle it. I started doubting myself. There was no way I was going to be able to stop that yellow-eyed demon. I could barely keep up with the endless stream of demons.

Slowly but surely, the darkness was creeping closer as my light started to dim. And then I was abducted by that evil bastard. He forced us to fight against one another. I knew then that if I was going to kill anyone that my light would go out too. What was I supposed to do? Where was Dean? I was alone again. I was afraid again.

I tried to reason with Jake. I tried to make him see that what he was doing was wrong. And then Dean was there and I was so glad to see him. I want to grab him and never let go again. Then there was this blinding, searing, white-hot pain in my back and all I could see was Dean running towards me. The only sounds I could hear was the blood in my ears and my own heart beat. I knew what was going to happen then. I was going to be swallowed and consumed by the darkness. But I didn't have any energy left to fight it…

But then what felt like a split second later, the room was brighter and the slithering mass of darkness hissed as it was once again pushed back. This time it roared in anger as if it was denied some haughty feast.

I was alive again. At first I didn't understand…but then I figured out what he did for me. This was the second time that I was filled with so much pain, anger, hatred, and guilt. How the _fuck_ could he do that? Doesn't he understand that if he dies, his candle would go out? That if his candle goes out, mine does too? I can't bear to live without him. I love him too much to go on without him. But we still had time…

We had one year to figure a way out of this deal. We had one year to figure out how to keep his light burning. And so we continued on and did was we do best…

And with each passing day, I had to witness his light get dimmer and dimmer and finally on that day we fought with Lilith the light went out.

When his light went out, I was alone in the darkness. It was so cold and terrifying. So _empty_. And I couldn't bear it. I did everything I could, thought of everything I could think of to bring him back, to light his candle. But nothing worked.

I was so desperate to get out of this darkness. And that's when she appeared. She gave me powers that ignited my own candle so that I could prevent the darkness myself. And God, I never felt this safe since his light went out.

But then by some _miracle_, you were back from the dead – your candle was burning again and we pushed the darkness back even further. I couldn't believe it! I was so happy to see you! And I made another vow then that I would do everything I could possibly do to make sure your light never went out again. I couldn't stand to be alone again. I was going to kill that bitch Lilith and make her pay for what she did to us.

But then you saw what I was doing with my powers and the look in your eyes hurt me more than you will ever know. I knew I was always different from everyone else, but you were always there for me. I was always worried about what you thought of me – if I made you proud. And somewhere deep down, I knew that when I started using my powers that I was turning into a freak. A _monster_. I tried my best to hide it from you so I wouldn't have to face it. But the look in your eyes just ripped me apart in so many ways.

I saw the darkness then. I saw it advance when it shouldn't have. I watched your light steadily burn as if nothing had changed, but the darkness started moving still as if you weren't protecting me anymore. And I started to panic. The only way to stop it was to do it myself…And so I did it the only way I knew how…

After that incident, it's a miracle, and I'm forever grateful for it, that you allowed me to accompany you still. And then overtime, I began to realize that Bobby was there for us as well. And by yet another miracle, after I knew the only light that I could count on was my own, a fifth candle appeared. And even though it wasn't as bright as yours, it was still there and I was so grateful for it. As long as there was one light, no matter how small it is, there darkness will stay away – there is always hope. So I attached myself to that light just like all the others.

But then, we started to grow apart, you and Bobby started pulling away. Or maybe it was me. I felt it then. I never felt so betrayed. And for the third time I never felt so much pain, anger, hatred, and guilt. And I watched as, yet again, the darkness crept closer even with both your lights burning. And then you guys locked me up in that panic room and tied me down while the darkness tortured me. I begged and pleaded to be let out. I swore I would never do it again. The pain of being tortured was so horrendous that I can't even imagine how it could have been for you down in Hell.

But even after all my begging and pleading, you didn't help me. Why? Why did you do it? How could you do it? I was so torn up and alone and scared that when the cuffs unlocked, the solid iron door opened, and the demon traps defaced, that I ran to the only place that I knew could help push the darkness back.

And that rift between us kept growing even bigger. But then you found me even after all my attempts at hiding. And when we fought, I wanted nothing more than to stop and just be brothers again. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. But I was so scared of the darkness. And when you were on the floor and I was walking out the door, you said those words and I felt so sick and empty. But I didn't want to go back to that room and get chained up again. I didn't want to be in the darkness again. And I the only thing I knew that worked was to be with Ruby…

So I turned and left…

I was hurting so bad though. I could barely stand straight. And after replaying those words in my head over and over, I finally broke. I never cried like that. I never felt that kind of pain before. And I couldn't stop it! There wasn't a single thing I could do. And so I was going to call you back and beg and plead that you could accept me again. That it would be okay that I was a monster. That I was a freak. That I disappointed you. That you hated me so much. I was willing to accept it all! I was willing to be chained down and locked up in that room with the darkness if that's what it took.

But then I heard that voice mail you left. And it killed me all over again. That you were done with a freak like me and that you would never try to save me ever again. It hurt so bad. And I knew then what I was going to do.

I was going to kill Lilith and make everything go back to the way it was…

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it so far...Any reviews would be appreciated. This story was not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

* * *


	2. I Put My Trust In You

**Title:** The First Day of My Last Days…  
**Rating:** MA (varies with chapters)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean possibly Sam/Dean/Brian  
**Spoilers:** Vaguely here and there for Seasons 1 through 4.  
**Summary:** When the lights go out, it doesn't just get dark…it doesn't just consume...When the lights go out, they don't just go out…they stay out…When all the lights go out, it doesn't just mean you're alone…it means there's no hope.  
**Notes:** First series in this Universe...

**Feedback:** Please! Please! Please!

I Put My Trust In You…

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so hot! Can't you hurry up so we can go inside?"

"Dude, quit crying. I'm the one doing all the work," Brian yelled over his shoulder, muscles flexing as he knelt down and scrubbed his baby clean. "You should get off your ass and help me so we can get done quicker."

Sam slumped even further into the fold out chair with a big sigh and decided to watch a half naked, sweating Brian in khaki shorts and slippers clean his car. The way his muscles flexed underneath that golden tanned skin glistened with sweat stirred something deep within him. And he watched as beads of sweat, that started at the back of Brian's neck, rolled down – first rolling down his upper back in between his shoulder blades, then down lower to the small of his back, and even further past those khaki shorts. Sam had long since shrugged out of his jacket and shirt too.

"Dude, stop checking out my ass," Sam could hear the smirk in his voice and immediately forced his eyes back up. The smug grin that adorned Brian's face had Sam blushing furiously.

"I was not!" The grin grew impossibly wider, showing off his perfectly lined teeth, and his eyes shined with amusement and playfulness.

Brian picking up the hose was all the warning Sam was given. Sam's eyes grew wide and his face in apprehension. "No way Bri-"

A second later, a spraying stream of ice cold water had Sam yelping and jumping out of his chair trying to avoid the punishing spray.

"Ok! Ok! I'll help," Sam laughed out and stalked over to the shorter man. "That was so not cool man," and gave Brian's lower stomach a playful backhand.

Laughing, Brian clutched at his stomach and devised a plan. Sam watched as the laughter died down and turn into a devious grin.

Brian picked up Sam's unused sponge from the unused bucket and closed the distance between them. "So you're all hot and sweaty huh," Brian raised the dripping sponge to Sam's chest and proceeded to clean him up.

"Bri…" Sam gasped out and shivered at the cold sensation, his eyes slowly closing and his throat swallowing hard.

While tracing patterns over Sam's torso and neck, Brian settled for memorizing every inch of Sam. The way Sam's mouth hung open just a bit, how his body shivered at the contact, how his disheveled hair clung to his forehead and around his face, how his breath came in short and heavy gasps, and how his hands came up to land on each side of the blond's hips.

"Sam…" Brian gasped out and trailed the sponge down Sam's abdomen watching the muscles clench and convulse – watched as the taller man's hips jutted forward ever so slightly when the sponge reached the waist band of his jeans. "Maybe," one of Brian's hands slipped into the waist band and extended it out so he could sneak a look "you should try wearing shorts in this kind of weather," his voice was sultry and sensual and it sent electricity through Sam's body and made him mewl.

"Bri, _please_," Sam's fingers tightened convulsively at the smaller man's hips, his chest was heaving and his breathing was labored.

The ex-FBI agent's eyes were sparking with love and lust, the blinding, beautiful smirk still on his face when he leaned in to whisper hotly into Sam's ear, "'s matter Sam? It getting a little too hot down there," Brian emphasized the question by trailing the sponge just a little past the waist of the soaked jeans.

Sam gasped at the hot breath that tickled his ear and couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when he felt the sponge go further down. "_Fuck_ Bri…I-I can't…_shit_…it-"

"It? It what Sam? Tell me," Brian's tongue delved into his friend's ear and chuckled at the response. Sam's entire body stiffened, his mouth and eyes snapped open, he let loose a high pitched crying sound and Brian felt the front of the jeans tent further out.

"Oh _God_ Bri, please…it _hurts_ ok? Damn it…it hurts…_please_," Sam pleaded. The feeling of the hot, slick, wet tongue swirling around – _fuck_!

Slowly trailing away from Sam's ear, racer placed small kisses along his jaw line until his lips met Sam's. Sam immediately opened up and sucked Brian's tongue into his mouth and moved his hands around Brian to get a firm grip on both cheeks. The older man moaned into his mouth and dueled with Sam for control.

The boys broke apart when the need for air was too great. Both of them were panting heavily and flushed. "Jesus Sam," Brian leaned back a bit and stared longingly into Sam's hazel eyes and let his grip on the jeans go with the sponge still down there. And slowly, while keeping eye contact, he slowly unbuttoned the jeans – watching the brunette's tongue dart out and wet his lips. And slowly, inch by inch, pulled the zipper down and pushed the flaps aside to reveal Sam's black boxer briefs. Breaking eye contact, Brian looked down at the tented fabric and felt his mouth go dry. He brought one hand up to slowly and lightly caress the outline of the swollen organ watching it jerk from the fleeting contact, feeling Sam's hands clench harder at his ass, listening to Sam cry out for more. Brian was mesmerized by the sight and repeated the caress listening to each time Sam cried out and watching each time Sam's dick would twitch and jerk. "God Sammy, I can watch you all day…"

"Bri, please – I can't! It _fuckin'_ hurts," It was getting to be too much. Sam grabbed both of Brian's wrists to make him stop – his body heaving, trying to regain control.

Confused, Brian looked up to Sam, and they stared at each other for a moment – Sam still trying to catch his breath. When Brian moved to continue what he was denied, Sam's grip tightened, his hips angled away, and he shook his head, but Brian wouldn't have. He moved to continue again, this time with more force and grabbed the pulsing organ. A high pitch squeal of pleasure pushed its way past Sam's lips and then Brian pushed Sam against the car door and yanked down the jeans and boxer briefs down to Sam's thighs. "That better Sammy?" Brian purred into Sam's ear, that evil smirk still on his face. He trailed his fingers all around the flushed organ and the heavy smooth sac watching as the prick bounced and stiffened at the sensation. He moved his fingers further down, behind the sac and patiently swayed his fingertips along the sensitive skin there watching the hot shaft stiffen and pulse and get even harder. The tortured man had a death grip on the biceps of the other man and a strangled sound erupted from his throat. "Y'like this Sammy," Sam's prick leaked out a couple drops of white essence in response. "M'gonna finish you like this Sammy. So _fuckin' _hot when you're like this."

Another strangled sound, this one more primal, escaped from the brunette's lips. He was so close to the edge, his body was so strung up, he jaw was clenched, his eyes shut tight, his abdominal muscles convulsing, and _God _those fingers just kept caressing him down there. _So _close. The smaller man saw it coming – he grabbed the base of the shaft with his thumb and forefinger and squeezed it, preventing release. A desperate whimper was released, "_Bri _– fuck," but those fingers kept patiently swaying back and forth and the hand on his dick was merciless. He threw his head back and his head back in a silent cry. Then felt Brian shifting, moving to kneel down and then he felt hot breath blowing over the tip of his member. His entire body shook with such force, the sensations making him lose control of his body – his finger's tightening, his toes curling, his stomach clenching. And just as he looked down to watch, he saw Brian's mouth an inch away from the leaking head, their eyes met for a moment. Then Brian leaned forward and placed a full kiss on the tip, lingered for a few seconds, and applied a little suction. And an incredibly pained sound erupted from Sam's lips and his cock jerked madly.

Brian moved up the hunter's body and kissed him deeply and hard and whispered comforting words in between the kisses. After a moment, the ex-cop leaned back and looked into the pleading, puppy dog eyes, and whispered into Sam's ear, "You want me to finish you now?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Sam nodded jerkily. The blond planted kisses along the Winchester's jaw and gave him a chaste kiss then grinned like a cat that just ate the canary while he slid back down the muscled body leaving a trail of kisses.

He knelt back down; face to face with the quivering member then he backed away, turned to his bucket, pulled out the sponge and went back to cleaning his baby. "The faster I finish, the faster _you_ can finish."

Sam just stood there. _What the hell?_ His mind unable to comprehend what was going on at the moment. Then his brow furrowed, his lips thinned, his nostrils flaring, his jaw clenching and he let loose a menacing growl. He pulled his pants back up, stuffed himself back in as best he could and awkwardly stomped past the other man, stopping only to kick both buckets of water over, into the house.

A/N: Again - I hope you like it so far. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. This story was not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *


	3. I’m Gonna Run Away And Never Say Goodbye

**Title:** The First Day of My Last Days…  
**Rating:** MA (varies with chapters)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean possibly Sam/Dean/Brian  
**Spoilers:** Vaguely here and there for Seasons 1 through 4.  
**Summary:** When the lights go out, it doesn't just get dark…it doesn't just consume...When the lights go out, they don't just go out…they stay out…When all the lights go out, it doesn't just mean you're alone…it means there's no hope.  
**Notes:** First series in this Universe...

**Feedback:** Please! Please! Please!

I'm Gonna Run Away And Never Say Goodbye

* * *

A/N: Story goes AU midway through S5:01. Lucifer is out and about doing his thing. The war is still going on.

I know now that what I did was wrong. And I would give _anything _to take it all back – to make it go away. But what can I do? All I can say is how sorry I am, sorry for not believing in you, for drinking demon blood, for choosing a demon over you, for using my powers, for setting Lucifer free and bringing the Apocalypse, _so _sorry for being a freak and a disappointment.

After the plane incident, when I tried to talk about it in the car you didn't give me the chance. I tried to explain myself to you – tried not to make things worse... But then we heard from Chuck about my eyes and the instant I heard your voice I knew something changed between us.

And then Zachariah showed up and things just got worse…and what he said was the truth… I wanted so bad to deny it, to not look any worse in your eyes. But that subtle movement in your head told me what words can barely describe.

And, as if things couldn't get any worse, you made an enemy out of the Forces of Heaven. And it was all because I didn't listen to you. How can I live with that? Because of my actions, you're an enemy of the light and a target of the darkness.

I tried to talk to you in the motel room again and you still wouldn't listen. But even when I tried to get it out, you didn't listen – you got angry. I just kept digging the hole deeper and deeper - no matter what I did.

I was so naïve then. When Bobby walked in that door, I felt a surge of relief flood through my body. I thought that I could get him to listen and try to understand and in turn make you understand. But I couldn't have been more wrong. When I confessed to him about what had truly happened, that it was all my fault, that I'm the one that set Lucifer free, that I'm the one who brought on the Apocalypse, I expected him to get angry and maybe throw a fist or several but those words I'll never forget…

_You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant._

And I felt like a thousand knives were slicing through me. I accepted it – because I _deserved_ it.

_You're sorry you started Armageddon?_ _This kind of thing don't get forgiven boy!_

In that moment, I felt as if I was alone again. Because he was right – I don't deserve to be forgiven.

_And if by some miracle we pull this off…I want you to lose my number. Y'understand me?_

The look in his eye when he told me that was one of hatred and anger. He was like a father. I thought I could talk to him about anything. I could still remember it like it was just yesterday – the dam was flooding and about to burst…I tried to blink back the tears and steady my voice. His light went out that day…

I glanced in your direction, afraid to look you in the eye, afraid of what I'd see, and I could tell by the look on your face that you felt the same way. I remember looking at you, begging and pleading not to do that. "Dean…" But you did…

So I made the quickest excuse I could to get out of there…for good - before your light would go out too. Because even if your light doesn't help keep the darkness away from me, it's still there, no matter how small it is. I made the decision the moment I left the room. That I would do anything to make sure your light would never go out - even if it meant I'd never see you again. Because if I never saw you again, that meant there wouldn't be an opportunity. As long as you never said those words, I could believe there was someone I could hope for, I could pretend and imagine that maybe somewhere down the line I could be saved, I could be forgiven, I could be loved…

_Los Angeles, California_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12:30am_

"Look man, I'm not lookin' for trouble. If you want your money back, wait for the streets," The blond was cornered against the wall in the back alley of this sleazy bar by four huge guys in black suits who looked like they belonged in the UFC and this chick wearing long, shiny red leather boots.

They all laughed at him but it was the girl that spoke as she stepped into the man's space, "You may not be looking for trouble, but trouble's found you," the blond tensed up and it looked like he was about to throw down with those guys. She trailed a finger up from his stomach to his lips, "And we want more than just our money back."

The cornered man glared at her and from behind the garbage dump, I could see the most intense blue eyes. He turned his head away from her finger and our eyes met. It took a moment for me to read them but I understood, he was really going to fight and he was asking for help. Was this man insane? Even if they were normal people, the size of those guys alone would be enough to intimidate anyone. The physical strength they can put into a fist could cause severe damage.

I've been tracking this group of demons since I got to LA. Los Angeles would be my new home while I figure out how to stop Lucifer. So I've made it my responsibility to keep this area clean of all evil things.

Without waiting for confirmation, he shoved the girl back and threw a mean right hook at one of the big guys. _Shit!_ The other big guys were moving on him already. They slammed him back against the wall and one guy caught him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. I had no choice - I ran as fast as I could and tackled the guy down. Then I was flying through the air as one of the big guys pulled me off his partner.

The stranger who had more balls than brains pulled out a gun, "Back off now!" and ran over to me and helped me up.

"You fucking _idiot_! That shit isn't going to work on them," I whispered heatedly to him. "We need to leave! Now!"

They all faced us now and the chick in the leather boots laughed as her eyes turned black, "I'm going to enjoy peeling the skin from your bones," the blond pointed the gun at her. "Shoot me if you want, you'll only hurt this poor little girl." She emphasized her claim by running her hands along her breasts and the big body guards let loose evil laughs and started advancing towards us.

I could see him tensing up and I quickly knocked his arms upward before he fired. We shared a heated look, "Just trust me on this okay? We need to leave now," with a quick glance at the advancing men, he nodded and I handed him a flask, "Take this and use it if they catch up," then I grabbed the back of his shirt and ran as fast as I could to my car.

The demons let out evil roars and hisses and started gunning for us. _Fuck they're fast!_

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" he asked while we were running.

"Splash them, there's holy water inside," I yelled back while trying to keep my breathing under control. "They're demons, they can't touch holy water."

I could see my car just up ahead, I spared a quick glance at the man beside me, "Keep an eye out for them, they're not human. And when we get to my trunk we'll –" one of the big guys jumped out of the shadows and tackled us to the ground. I heard the flask bounce somewhere but the demon was on top of me. His hands squeezed around my neck and I pulled at the hands and tried to buck him off. I saw the other guy stand up and charge the big guy on me. The demon just roared and used one arm to fling him away. He pulled out a pocket knife and shoved it into the left side of my chest. _Mother fuck!_ I screamed as hard as I could through the pain but hardly anything came out.

I tried to gasp through the man's grip on my throat, "Flask!" I must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing I remember is a demon howling in pain and the grip loosening. The next instant I was being pulled to my feet and over to my car. I was coughing and gasping for air but I gave him the keys while I slumped against the side, "Trunk. Left side – flasks and bags…salt. Blades underneath" my voice was hoarse while I gave him directions. "Mix…water…salt…soak blades," I wheezed out through a hacking cough.

Several seconds later, the demon girl and the four douchebags appeared in front of us – one big guy had smoke emanating from him. _Must have been the fucker who got me earlier._ "Now the playing field is even," He gave me one of the soaked blades and stood beside me. He was so tense I could feel it, his grip on the blade was turning his knuckles white and the look of anger on his face sent shivers down my spine. "You step any closer and I will send all your sorry asses back down to Hell," I tried to sound as intimidating as possible.

A couple of the big guys moved forward as if they didn't give a shit, "Stop!" the demon girl stepped forward, "I know who you are now. They all talk about you. The only reason you're not dead right now is because He's waiting for you." With a sneer on her face and looks that could kill on her bodyguards' faces, they vanished.

I slumped down against the beat up Nissan Sentra, that I purchased with what little money I could gather when I got to LA, and closed my eyes in pain.

"Fuck, take off your shirt," He was kneeling beside me already trying to get my jacket and shirt off. "Shit, it's gonna need stitches," I nodded and gasped when he applied pressure. "We need to get you to a hospital." My eyes snapped open and I gripped his wrist, "No!" I sent him a pleading look, "No hospitals. Please."

He gave me a measuring stare and finally relented, "Fine, let's go to my place. And keep pressure on the wound." I nodded and we got into my car.

I can tell the adrenaline was still in his system, hell, it was still in mine, but his jaw was tense, the steering wheel was squeaking, and he was driving like a madman. "So you wanna tell me just what the hell went on back there?" He sounded pissed.

"What the hell are you angry about, I'm the one who saved your ass and I'm the one who got _stabbed_!" I growled back. "You saw it yourself, their eyes, the holy water – they were possessed."

His features softened at the mention of my heroics and injuries, "Sorry…I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's cool man, I understand. Look, let's just get me patched up and you can forget this ever happened. Pretend you got too drunk at the bar or something."

"Sorry, can't do that. I don't ever get _that_ drunk." He flashed a grin in my direction.

I must have blacked out because the next thing I know, the car has stopped, "We're here, think you can get manage to make it to the door?" He got out and opened the garage door and pulled the car in.

I nodded and managed to stand up without too much trouble and the room started to spin. "Whoa there big guy, steady now." I must have been off balance because the next thing I know is I'm being half carried into the house and being laid down on some kind of couch. I saw him run around the house a bit, turning on and off lights and grabbing towels and a first aid kit.

"I'm going to clean the wound first," he knelt down beside me and started cleaning the blood around the wound. I clenched my teeth and gripped one of his knees tightly. _Fuck that hurts!_

"I'm going to pour some alcohol to disinfect it in 5…" I nodded shakily and waited for the count.

"1…2…"

"_FUCK!_" I saw stars before my eyes. And after the burning sensation had passed, I gasped out, "You…fucking…shit…wasn't 5…"

He had the balls to chuckle, "Easier this way…but I'm going to close it up now. This one will hurt."

I nodded and let him do his work, wincing at the pain every now and then, "So, you didn't answer my question back in the car. What exactly went on back there?"

I gave him a long hard stare, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the color of his eyes – such a beautiful blue. "It's better if you don't know…"

"Like Hell it is! I've never seen eyes like that before, and I've never seen water burn someone like fire."

I gave a long heavy sigh and gazed into his eyes once more, I had to be sure, "Once you know, there's no turning back…There is no restart button, there is no off switch…you need to be crystal clear that this is what you want." I said as sternly and as serious as possible. Involving another person in this ridiculously fucked up life isn't something I want to be responsible for.

We shared a long hard stare again, but this time he was the one to look away. He swallowed nervously and he suddenly looked scared, "I never thought demons were real. Always thought they were something people thought of to keep people in-check ya know?"

I sighed, "Last chance to back out…"

He gave me an angry look and pressed down on my cut a little harder than necessary, "Ow! Fuck man!" I glared at him but dared not upset him anymore. After another one of our staring contest I relented, "Shit…Fine. You're going to wish you never heard any of this." After a moment of silence he nodded his head for me to continue. "Demons are real. You saw it for yourself. So are ghosts, evil spirits, ghouls, shape-shifters, and just about any other evil creature you can think of. You think you know about the world you live in? You have _no_ idea." I shook my head as if trying to deny it myself. "You have _no_ clue what kind of monsters exist in this world. So think back to any legends, myths, horror stories, and anything else you can think of and it's a safe bet they're real." I watched as his hands stilled and his eyes go wide and his breathing speed up. I watched as something in his eyes changed and as the atmosphere in the room suddenly went cold. He was scared. So I lifted my hand to his shoulder in comfort. "Maybe we should stop here - I know it's a lot to take in at once." He cut off the thin wire as he finished closing up the wound.

We exchanged looks and he nodded once, "You got somewhere to be?" I raised an eyebrow in question and he smirked at me, "Ya know, so you can tell me more about this later."

"What? You're not scared?"

"Of course I am. But if there are things like that out there, I want to know about them so you don't have to save me like that again." I stared blankly at him for a second before letting out a small laugh.

"Usually when I tell people about this, they go running in the other direction. Why are you different?" He just shrugged and the smirk turned into a wide smile.

I felt myself smile in response and I shook my head at him. "Do you have a stocked kitchen?" And he raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question.

"Yeah, why? You want something to eat?"

"Salt. We need to salt the doors and windows." He raised his other eyebrow up and he looked around at the doors and windows "Salt is like a barrier to demons, they can't cross a line of salt. We'll need to draw lines in front of the windows and doors so they don't get in." He hummed and got up and went to the kitchen and brought back a bag of salt and two cups.

He did what I instructed him to do, "By the way, I never did get the name of the man I saved." He laughed and flashed me a shy smile.

"Yeah, uh…thanks for that again…" He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "Name's Brian. Brian O'Connor."

I smiled at him, "No need to thank me, if anything, you saved my life too. My name's Sam. Sam Winchester." I extended my hand and he took it in a firm grip.

A/N: Again - I hope you like it so far. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. This story was not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.

* * *


End file.
